percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Arms of an Angel
AWESOME!!!!!! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 23:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm making her picture right now. She looks sorta like my cousin Andriana. Sparrowsong 23:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I like it. =) -Leafwhisker 23:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, any guesses as to who Angel really is? Sparrowsong 01:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '****? ZephyrX9 04:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '*Shifty eyes* Possibly...I'm working on it right now, there's some major clues. Sparrowsong 04:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's ****! = D Viper123 07:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll admit it. Yes, Angel is really ****. Now I'll bleep it out for the idiots that still don't get it XD. Sparrowsong 17:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '****. I know it. His initials are LC, are they not? I love this! TATN / Thalia! 05:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup. And thanks. Do you think there should be AngelxHeather when she's older? It wouldn't be creepy like Snowflakes, because Angel doesn't age. Have you started on the flaming yet? Sorry to nag. Sparrowsong 05:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There should. It would be cute and disgusting at the same time. I will in a few minutes. XD I procrastinate! TATN / Thalia! 05:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorta like Breaking Dawn. Yeah, I think it would work. I can't wait to see. Sparrowsong 05:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It would work. I would really like to see that. I'll start on it now. TATN / Thalia! 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Drools* I just love ****xOC. Of course, I'm doing a RR for it...when Heather is at least 18. Tell me what story you're reviewing and what you've written so far. Sparrowsong 05:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are you flaming her more than once? Hellz yes I am. I'm signing up too, so I can PM her. I approve of you doing that RR. Holy shit I want to read that! TATN / Thalia! 05:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, it'll be so hot. So far, what've you said? And what will your username be? Sparrowsong 05:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Tell me what you say in the PM/s. I will. Are you writing it now? My username is Your-Worst-Enemy-1986. I believe that's the year Luke was born XD TATN / Thalia! 05:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't wanna spoil it. If you dare me, though, I may write a Zeudelia. I'm looking at your profile as you read this. Sparrowsong 05:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I dare you, Kate/Sparrowsong to write a Zeudelia Rainbow Restaurant. It'll be hot!!! Whadda you mean you don't wanna spoil it? TATN / Thalia! 05:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I will, don't worry. And I don't wanna spoil it for the idiots that haven't figured out who Angel really is. It's from later in the story. Sparrowsong 05:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Fine... Damn you... You writing the Zeudelia? I can hardly wait! TATN / Thalia! 05:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. What AS story are you flaming? Sparrowsong 05:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I just got in so I'm sending her a PM first. Hopefully I can pass off as her friend first, her total BFFL and then destroy her. That's my plan. It may take a few days, beware. TATN / Thalia! 05:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you should just flame her. That's the most evil, but she's incredibly hard to make friends with. I tried, believe it or not. Sparrowsong 05:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a gift. I'll try too. If I don't succeed, I go down first, but she's just dragged deeper in the hole! TATN / Thalia! 05:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S I'm watching a movie about a girl named Clarisse XD I mean no offense, Thalia, but I really don't reccomend that. Wouldn't you be suspicious of someone that you've never met who seems desperate to be your BFF for no apparent reason? C'mon, I wanna see her get flamed. Sparrowsong 05:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I'm flaming now! TATN / Thalia! 06:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely cannot wait. What story are you doing? What's the first sentence? Sparrowsong 06:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... I have no idea. But whatever it is, it is not spelled right! TATN / Thalia! 06:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure it's the right AS? Her avatar is a silver-haired anime guy. Sparrowsong 06:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I was on her profile. It is umm... Sapphyre Raven Beaauetiful Jackson. WTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lolwut? I'm checking that out. Sparrowsong 06:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's very incorrect spelling. TATN / Thalia! 06:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what you're saying or Hermes will rape Teresa! Sparrowsong 06:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I did! It's on your talk page. TATN / Thalia! 06:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Grins* It's good, I gave you some CC. Sparrowsong 06:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 06:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem, sis. Sparrowsong 06:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Hugs tight* TATN / Thalia! 06:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Almost suffocates* Sparrowsong 06:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Releases* Wuv you lots! TATN / Thalia! 06:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S A while ago I was dared to be kissed on the cheek by another girl. It happened and was awkward XD Damn, I wish my four-year-old self hadn't run away screaming when my friends tried to kiss me on the cheek. LMFAO. Sparrowsong 06:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) XD LOL! Then I licked her on the cheek. Then I got licked on the nose. By a girl. It was really awkward. My classes version of truth or dare is 'kiss so and so' It's fun. TATN / Thalia! 06:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Funny. I wanna be kissed so badly. Unfortunately, 13-year-old boys are immature with horrible breath DX. Sparrowsong 06:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tell me about it! I've actually kissed one! His breath is gross! And he is sloppy! TATN / Thalia! 06:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ugh. I hope my first kiss is with a girl. Man, that sounds so creepy DX. Don't worry, I'm not talking about you! Sparrowsong 06:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry to much about a first kiss. It's not as special and magical as you hear in stories and movies. It feels pretty much like kissing. Trust me. TATN / Thalia! 06:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My mom doesn't even remember hers. Sparrowsong 06:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I've never asked my mum about it for fear of awkwardness. I just.... It feels like kissing your mum, nothing really special. TATN / Thalia! 06:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you've already managed to scare me out of Frenching XD. Sparrowsong 06:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Never do it except before sex. Ever. And I am not kidding. TATN / Thalia! 06:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'll even do it then. Sparrowsong 06:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You prolly will do it someday though. TATN / Thalia! 06:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Mmm, no. I don't feel like making out with silk, thank you very much :D. Sparrowsong 06:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It just feels weird. Might feel different for you. TATN / Thalia! 07:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've heard you can like, get the flu from Frenching. Sparrowsong 07:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you can get Mono from kissing. TATN / Thalia! 07:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That happened to my mom's friend. Sparrowsong 07:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I loved chapter two! It was so cute! Why does he have to stay near her though? TATN / Thalia! 05:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, it was adowable, almost fluff! It's because he's her guardian angel and he has to be able to protect her at all times. So, he's always right by her, even if he makes it so she can't see him. A rule created by...whoever thought up guardian angels XD. Sparrowsong 05:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) My parents asked me what a fluff was. I stayed quiet. I am going to kill that person.... But their probably dead by now XD TATN / Thalia! 05:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I'll have to go real soon. Sparrowsong 05:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Damn... That sucks. I just finished the RR. TATN / Thalia! 05:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it right now. Sparrowsong 05:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ':D Tell me how I did on the talk page! TATN / Thalia! 05:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I loved it. What do you think of Heather? Sparrowsong 06:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) She's a really good character. I like her a lot, almost more than I like Natalia. TATN / Thalia! 06:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S I have a thing for Natalia. No, not fangirling. But borderline. Yeah, same here. I fangirl Jade a little, to be honest. And Robyn. Sparrowsong 06:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) XD Robyn because she's a lesbian? (Jk, Jk) Natalia is my favourite OC next to Willow. TATN / Thalia! 06:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I like Natalia a lot, too. Sparrowsong 06:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't quite like Avery anymore. She stole our Luke! TATN / Thalia! 06:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know! That's how I feel about Alice! And of course, Bethany. Just Bethany. Sparrowsong 06:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Avery is pretty plain and I don't like her at all any more. TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Her teen image is hot, though. She reminds me of Brittany from Alvin and the Chipmunks for some reason. Sparrowsong 06:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Weird. I've never seen that movie. I do really like her teen image. I might just skip from nine to teen in the next two chapters. TATN / Thalia! 06:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sparrowsong 06:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Like, 'oh what a lovely baby' to 'by the way I'm 16'. TATN / Thalia! 06:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LMAO. I'll be going in like, 2 minutes, by the way. Sparrowsong 06:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I have to go now. My dad caught me. Night sis! Love ya! See you in the morning! TATN / Thalia! 06:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bye, ILY! Sparrowsong 06:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I have a reason why Annabeth has blonde hair dye. Remember in the Titan's Curse when she held up the sky and they said she and Percy got matching grey streaks from it? Yeah, she dyes the grey blonde~! TATN / Thalia! 19:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Do you hate me for being evil and saying that Angel was not Luke? Sparrowsong 19:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I'm gonna get my revenge later. TATN / Thalia! 19:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "revenge?" Sparrowsong 19:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You'll see Kate... You'll see... TATN / Thalia! 19:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) critic Cjspalding 20:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) raves, "BRILIANCE, SHEER UTTER BRILINANCE!!!! so cute, so cool, so beautiful, leaves one questioning 'why does Luke have to gaurd this girl?' but than again why not? way to go Sparrow keep it going. we'll expected far more from you." P.S. as soon as i read the synopis on your page i just thought, it's so gonna be Luke. seriously Sparrow nice job *aplaudes* Cjspalding 20:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC)